


Day 3: Gaming or watching a movie

by MasterJiggywiggy



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Yumikuri [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, have you seen that scary movie prompt on tumblr? yea that's the inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJiggywiggy/pseuds/MasterJiggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I probably could have spent so much more time with this but seeing as it's part of the 30 day challenge I am not able to. ): Maybe someday I'll revisit it. I've seen a prompt like this swirling about Tumblr for some time now and I thought it was so adorable. <br/>Late post tonight, oops. I was procrastinating. Time to get to work on day 4!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 3: Gaming or watching a movie

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have spent so much more time with this but seeing as it's part of the 30 day challenge I am not able to. ): Maybe someday I'll revisit it. I've seen a prompt like this swirling about Tumblr for some time now and I thought it was so adorable.   
> Late post tonight, oops. I was procrastinating. Time to get to work on day 4!

There was a terrified, screaming girl framed with gore on the movie poster. Rumors swirling around claimed that it was the scariest movie of the year; Supposedly, everything was realistic and the acting was phenomenal. Naturally, Ymir decided that the best time to see said movie was at a late night showing. “Are you sure you wanna see this?” Christa questioned, thinking of all the other films she'd rather see. 

“You scared?” Ymir teased, “don't worry, I'll hold your hand during the scary parts.” 

Christa chuckled and nodded. With a grin, Ymir accepted the go-ahead gesture and bought the tickets. 

Only a handful of people were sitting in the theater. No doubt, most people were choosing to see the film in broad daylight. Lights from the previews flickered about the room as the women found their seats. Ymir decided on sitting in one of the very front rows, “to get the full effect,” she had said. Numerous times during the previews, Christa slapped Ymir's greedy hands out of the popcorn. “Wait for it to start or you'll end up eating it all,” she ordered. 

“Will not!” Ymir protested.

“I know you will,” she retorted. Ymir responded with only a sigh. 

A grin spread across Ymir's face as the title credits began to play and she began poking her girlfriend, silently asking for the snacks. 

The first jump scare left Ymir chasing after her lost breath while Christa only calmly sipped at her slurpee. As the climax of the movie neared, Ymir cuddled more and more into her girlfriend. On numerous occasions she'd squeeze her eyes shut while Christa's remained glued to the screen. “I thought you weren't scared of anything?” it was Christa's turn to do the teasing. 

“I wasn't scared!” a flustered Ymir retorted. Christa's point proved itself as the two of them walked home. It was a fall night and a breeze was rustling the leaves of the trees above. Even the slight scrape of a leaf landing on the sidewalk was enough to startle Ymir. Christa chuckled silently at the sight. 

“Can...I stay with you tonight?” Ymir asked quietly as they neared Christa's house. 

“Sure,” Christa accepted as she fished her house keys from her hand bag. 

As they were heading toward Christa's room, Ymir spoke again, “can you leave the light on?” At that Christa could no longer control her laughter.


End file.
